What to Give a CSI for Christmas
by UnspokenLoves
Summary: Secert Santas and their humor. GSR!


Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Thanks to: Cybro: For hulling butt, and doing a quick Beta on this, Love hun. Myra, my darling…thanks so much for everything…Big hugs and love sis. And thanks to all the testers on little parts, and a thanks to those who offered to Beta if I Cybro wasn't available.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this, just a warning…might not want to drink while reading this.

Grissom smiled as he watched Sara on the balcony of their room at the hotel. Her gold and sage green strapless dress hugged her from her chest down to her hips and then flowed out into a handkerchief bottom that stopped just above her ankles. Her hair was pinned back into soft curls. The lights of Vegas shined on her so much it made her look as if she was an angel from heaven. He couldn't help himself; he just had to touch her, hold her tight in his arms. So he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. As she rested her head against his shoulder, he looked up at the sky. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, looking, sometimes I miss the stars." Sara turned her head, looking Grissom slightly in the eyes. She loved the warmth his body gave her. "When I was a kid, my brother use to take me camping in the back yard. Before he left for college he told me no matter what happens, and if I start to feel lonely; all I had to do was look at the stars and know he was close by. After I went into foster care, I looked at them a lot, and I know it sounds silly but I use to wish on them. I wished he would come and take be away, to live with him."

Grissom kissed Sara softly behind her ear. "That doesn't sound silly, Sara. Did you ever get your wish?"

"No." Sara pulled away from Grissom and leaned against the banister. "He did come, but the courts said he wasn't a suitable guardian." She looked at her feet for a moment and then looked in his eyes. "What about you? Did you ever wish on stars?"

"Yes." Grissom closed the distance between them once again. He placed his hands in hers.

"What did you wish for?"

Grissom slid one hand behind her neck as he smiled at her. "You. I wished that I would find someone whom I could love, and they sent me you." He drew her lips to his and before their lips were to meet he broke apart. "Sara," His hand ran across her neckline. "You're not wearing a necklace."

Sara took her hand up and touched her neck. "Oh, I couldn't find one that went with this dress. "Its fine, Cath said she was going to bring some sparkly stuff." She shrugged at his confused look.

"Well how will this do?" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and handed it to her.

When Sara opened it she saw a white gold, diamond studded, eight pointed star strung on a white gold, link chain. "Gil, its exquisite, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. It's too much, It must of cost you…"

He took the box from her and pulled out the necklace. "It was nothing. Here, let me put it on you." Grissom took Sara's hand and pulled her to him. He twirled her around so her back was against his chest. He placed the necklace around her neck and put the latched together. "There." His hands slid down her shoulders.

Sara's fingers softly touched the star as she turned to look at Grissom. She smiled softly when her eyes met his. She slid her arms around his neck, as she felt his hands rested on her hips. "I love you so much." Her fingers tickled the back of his neck as their lips drew closer to each others.

Just as their lips brushed against each others a loud knock came from the door. "Hmmm, they have bad timing don't they?" Grissom chuckled as he pulled back. "Remind me where I was, later." He gave her a wink and then went to open the door.

"Hey Gil…wow, nice room." Catherine pushed in followed by Warrick, Nick and Greg. "I would never have thought you would've rented a room this up scale. Is your girlfriend coming then?"

"Where do you want these..." The bag of gifts slipped off Nick's shoulder when he saw Sara walk in closing the balcony door behind her. "Sara, you look so beautiful."

Sara smiled and looked at Nick smiling, as she smoothed out her dress. "Thank you, Nick."

"Sara, that necklace…" Catherine walked up to her and admired it. "This is stunning." She pulled her away from the group. "Is this from…?" She looked to make sure the others were out of ear shot. "Did _he_ give it to you?"

"Yes," Sara nodded.

"He really does love you, you know."

"I know he does, and I love him."

"Girls come on, get over here so we can open out gifts!" Greg whined from across the room as he snuck a peek into the gift bag.

The Las Vegas Crime Lab grave yard shift had a strange way of doing their secret santa's. Every year they would pull and envelope from an empty field kit. That envelope would have a name tag with their person's name typed on it. Then the night before the gift exchange they would drop the gift into a bag. Finally, one of them would bring the bag to an agreed location. There they would have one person pull a gift from the bag and hand it to the person it belonged to. After they opened it they then would pull one out and hand it to the person that it belonged to. That's how it would go until they all opened their gifts.

"Okay Greg, settle down." Warrick laughed as they all took a seat on the sofas. "Alright, Grissom you pull a gift out first."

Grissom reached in and pulled one out. "Nick." He handed the bag and gift to the man that at across from him.

Nick, unwrapped the gift slowly, afraid of what was inside. The past years he has gotten a box of flavored condoms, red furry handcuffs, chocolate body paint, and other sexual artifacts. "Wow, a Speedo and Love Dice…what I always wanted." His voice was full of sarcasm. "Thank you so much..." He rolled his eyes and reached into the bag and pulled a present out. "Warrick!"

"What? Man how'd you know it was from me?" Warrick was upset Nick figured out he was his Secret Santa. He thought he was so careful, but he guess he was wrong.

"Hmm?" Nick smiled as he handed the gift to Warrick. "Well I do know, anyway Mandy won't mind."

"Smooth, Nick." Warrick laughed as he took started to open his present. "Kama Sutra board game, with a pocket size handbook…nice." He looked around at everyone, trying to figure out who bought it. "Thanks you, and I'm sure Tina will thank you as well."

Catherine's turn was next, and she graciously took the gift from Warrick. When all was unwrapped, she looked at the boxes that sat in her lap. "Aw, thank you so much. I might have some of the Penis Pasta tomorrow night." She turned the other box over. "Are these Chocolate Peckers Crème filled?" She noticed everyone looking at her strangely. "What, I like my peckers chocolate and full of crème." When she heard smirking she rolled her eyes. "Okay, that came out wrong."

She stopped reading and handed the next gift to Greg.

Greg, unwrapped his gift, like an excited five year old. The expression on his face changed when he noticed what was inside. He pulled it out and looked around the room, confused. "A muzzle? Why give me this, I don't have a dog?"

Nick, Warrick, and Sara busted up laughing simultaneously; while Catherine placed her hand in front of her mouth to hide amusement.

"What? I don't get it?" Greg whined to the others as their laughter grew.

"Think about it Greg while Gil and Sara unwrap their gifts," Catherine mocked.

Greg pulled the next one out and smiled. "Sara, I will give it to you for a kiss under the mistletoe."

Catherine was irritated and snatched the gift from Greg, then handing it to Sara; she gave him an evil look. "I don't think her boyfriend would like that."

Sara's mouth dropped open when she saw what was in the box. "Cath, this is beautiful." She didn't dare take it out of the box. "This had to be way to much, you really didn't have to. I…"

"Hey, how did you know I didn't have your name…wait, is the muzzle your guys way of telling me to shut up?" Greg asked looking confused at everyone.

"I know Catherine got this, because none of you have the balls to get something like this." Sara blushed when the box slipped from her lap and onto the floor. She hurried to pick up the purple silk and laced lingerie before the guys saw it.

Once Sara had gathered her composer again she took the last gift and handed it to Grissom. She smiled at him when he raised his eyebrows at her. Their hands touched for a moment, before they remembered the gang was there.

"Thanks, Swe…Sara." Grissom winked at her and turned his attention to the gift. In one rip the paper laid on the floor. When he looked inside the box he looked up. He wondered who the funny guy was. "Lets see, a coupon for a free sample of Viagra. Well thanks, but I'm not quite in need of that yet. Hmm, oh and a Penis Warmer, nice." He jokingly threw it on Sara.

Sara picked it up and examined it. "Is this the biggest size, 'cause this thing no where big enough." She could've slapped herself after she said that. Here she and Grissom were trying to keep their relationship quiet, and she opens her mouth.

"What was that?" Warrick asked with complete shock.

"I…umm…well." Sara couldn't answer, she didn't know how to. She didn't want to say she knows about the size of Grissom's anatomy.

"Maybe she's thinking of a gift for her boyfriend." Catherine interrupted. "Plus I think Grissom's girlfriend keeps him warm."

"Man this sucks, I mean I think I'm the only one in the lab who doesn't have someone." Greg complained looking at the others.

"Well you're not alone. You still have time Greg, but I think I'm just going to give up." Catherine said as she stood up.

Grissom smiled the Greg and Catherine. "'Oh, you weak, beautiful people who give up with such grace. What you need is someone to take hold of you - gently, with love, and hand your life back to you.'"

"Tennessee Williams." Sara turned to Grissom. Her hand slid a piece of hair behind her ear as she smiled at him.

"Okay, well I'm booked into a room a few doors down…so I'm going to go finish getting ready with Tina. See you in the ballroom." Warrick grabbed his gifts and headed to the door.

"Hey, wait up bro." Nick went to the door and followed Warrick out of the room.

Greg and Catherine soon left as well, leaving Grissom and Sara alone.

"Are you going to wear your gift tonight?" Grissom asked as he took Sara into his arms. "Because you are going to look so beautiful in it, but right now you're breathtaking." He didn't let her answer; he just pulled her closer and held her. "You think we would be missed if we don't go down stairs right of way?"

"Afraid so." Sara softly kissed his check and pulled him out the room.

Downstairs in the ballroom, everything seemed to glimmer white and sparkle. They all enjoyed the meal that was served, and the music was great. They all had a laugh when Ecklie opened his case of Rogaine. That was presented by his date, one of 'Catherine's Friends.' She was really one of Lady Heather's girls. The night staff figured along with hair he needed to get laid.

Grissom finally took Sara out on the dance floor. He held her close to his body as they moved to the music. His eyes were fixed onto hers. They pushed the world away for that moment. Lost in the lyrics of the song, they were the only two in the world, at the moment. Their eyes closed at the same time as their lips hovered over each others. Both were warmed by each others breath, but the pulled away quickly when the song had stopped.

"Did you see that?" Warrick asked Catherine as he and Tina joined Catherine, Greg, Nick, and Mandy.

"Yeah, there is no way they can keep it quiet to much longer." Catherine stated.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Okay, but you don't know this." Once they all nodded Catherine went on. "Well, a couple months ago I went to see Grissom at his place, about a case. Well, I guess I interrupted something, because he was in his robe. On the table, there where two plates, and a shirt on the floor. I recognized it, Sara had worn it that day. When I questioned him, he was trying to stay cool. I pushed it aside and was talking about the case and Sara walked out in one of her shirts and froze. They've been together for awhile, I gathered."

They all were talking about it; they didn't see the couple sneak out. They didn't see him caress her back as he pulled her into the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed Grissom pinned Sara against one of the sides. He couldn't take it any longer. His lips crashed onto hers. Her moans only made him want her more. "Sara, I want…" He couldn't speak, he just wanted her. He started to kiss her neck as his hand slid up her leg, under her dress. When the door opened they pulled apart.

There standing on the other side was a very angry looking Ecklie, and six very amused faces. "Uh, Gil those buttons on the side there…you hit the number of the floor you want to go to."

Ecklie let them off for now, he told Grissom after the New Year he wanted to see him, and talk about the situation.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The gang passed back and forth, waiting for word on Sara. They keep watching the door hoping Grissom would come with the news. The minutes seemed like hours, the hours like days. The guys complained it was taking a long time while the girls tried to tell them it takes time.

Just after midnight, on December twenty fourth, Grissom walked into the room and looked at the others. A smile spread on his face, "It's a girl. Sara's great, she did a beautiful job. I need to get back, they're going to move her soon. When she gets settled you all can come in."

A half hour later the group walked into the room, and saw Sara holding the bottle as she tried to get the little one to eat. Grissom stood back and watched as the others looked on in awe.

"Oh Sara, she's beautiful." Catherine gave Sara a hug. "Did you name her yet?"

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled, then looked back down at the sleeping baby. "Melangell Zaina."

_**THE END**_


End file.
